teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Stop! Celebrate and Witness, Goku's Back From 100X Fitness!
|video = DragonBall Z Abridged Episode 21 - TeamFourStar (TFS) }}"Stop! Celebrate and Witness, Goku's Back From 100X Fitness!" is the eleventh episode of Season 2 of Team Four Star's DragonBall Z Abridged and the twenty-first episode overall. It was first uploaded to YouTube on February 21, 2011. Summary Goku has finally arrived on Namek but is so busy taking in the scenery that he takes a while to notice Krillin's cries for help. At first, he thinks he hears a duck, but after Krillin starts quacking, he realizes who it is and powers up. After a quick sponsor alert, we cut to a rather miffed Freeza bemoaning his decision to spend a week in the space boonies for nothing, before likening the Namekians to hillbillies, as they're "inbred" and "look the f***ing same". A shocked Ginyu stands by as Freeza rants about losing Dodoria and Zarbon, the latter of whom appears to have racked up some rather large phone bills by calling his girlfriend, who he is convinced is named Chuck. Ginyu eventually interrupts Freeza by suggesting that there might still be a few Namekians "holed up somewhere", and advises him to check his scouter. Wordlessly, Freeza does so, and picks up on the location of Super Kami Guru, Dende and Nail. Congratulating Ginyu on his quick thinking, which Ginyu makes light of, Freeza climbs into his bubble-car and heads off in pursuit. Left to his own devices, Ginyu quickly starts dancing again. Returning to the battle, Burter wonders whether they should try and intercept Goku before he arrives, but our hero is too fast even for Burter. Both Jeice and Burter are taken aback by Goku's speed, though the latter vainly attempts to suggest that he's still the fastest in the universe. Goku tries to shake Gohan back into life, but it has little effect. Krillin yells at Goku to "just give him a Senzu!", which he duly does. Recoome is rather annoyed by this interruption and begins to protest, but when Goku informs him that he is talking to his son, the wrestler apologizes. He then realizes that he has nothing to apologize for, and quickly yells that "Recoome's gonna kill you!" Gohan makes an immediate recovery, and is overjoyed to see Goku, who then goes to help Krillin. Recoome becomes even more irritated, but Goku once again silences him, telling him that he is trying to talk to his friends. He includes Vegeta in this, but his arch-rival tells him to "f*** off". Despite this, Goku gives Vegeta a Senzu, advising him to chew it before he eats it, "or else you'll grow a beanstalk in your belly". Krillin begins to tell Goku about their ordeal, but Goku decides to read Krillin's mind instead. This surprises Krillin, and both are baffled when Goku claims that the Muffin Button has given him telepathic powers. An enraged Recoome decides he has had enough and begins to prepare his ultimate attack. Before he can finish powering up, Goku fells him with one blow, saying that he will fight him in a minute. A stunned Vegeta struggles to comprehend this sudden increase in strength from Goku, and wonders if this means he has become a Super Saiyan. When Goku asks if Vegeta was beaten up by Recoome, he is led to believe that Vegeta "fell down some stairs". Krillin disputes this, but Vegeta threatens him to keep quiet "before I throw you down a flight". At Super Kami Guru's house, Dende and Guru discuss the loss of Dende's family. Super Kami Guru tries to comfort Dende by comparing his tragedy to that of Batman's, but Dende doesn't know who this is, proving that Super Kami Guru's wish for a TV might indeed be a useful one. Super Kami Guru then sings his own version of the Batman song but is interrupted by the return of Nail. It transpires that Nail never actually left, and instead decided to hit his head against the wall for twenty minutes. This explains the odd noise Super Kami Guru heard earlier. When Super Kami Guru asks Nail why he ignored his order, Nail tries to explain that he can't leave Super Kami Guru unguarded, but the eldest Namek coughs up mucus all over Nail and tells him to "clean that up". Back at the fight, Jeice is infuriated at Goku's intervention, descending into full-blown Aussie speak. Burter thinks they are being made fun of, and Jeice agrees. They try their special technique on Goku, but the "Seizure Procedure" has no effect, though it does manage to work on Krillin. Jeice is astounded by this, and Burter decides they should try Plan B. They quickly surround Goku, and Jeice starts threatening him. However, he is then punched repeatedly in the face by Goku. The Space Australian desperately tries to remember Captain Ginyu's advice about this sort of attack, but Goku punches him again, and asks if he's going to dodge any of his punches. Jeice remembers that this is exactly the advice Ginyu gave him but is punched once more. He calls on Burter for support, but his partner misunderstands, and simply offers moral support rather than simply attacking Goku. Jeice is initially annoyed, but then appreciates Burter's kind words: a final punch from Goku interrupts him and appears to have broken Jeice's nose. Burter finally attacks, but he and Jeice have their strikes deflected by Goku, who then blasts them backwards with an immense show of force. Jeice starts to lose his cool, but Burter manages to calm him down, saying they need a new plan. He suggests that Jeice use his crusher ball as a decoy, giving Burter the time to crush Goku when the Saiyan tries to dodge. However, it appears that this plan is based on him being "the fastest in the universe". Jeice decides enough is enough and points out that at least three people are faster than Burter. This infuriates his colleague, who does not appreciate being told that he's "slower than Guldo". Continuing to rant, Burter tells Jeice that everyone else in the Ginyu Force has some sort of special ability, whereas he is just the "big blue snake guy". However, Jeice reminds him that Burter does have something special: he is Jeice's friend and has been there in the past for him when the others haven't, like when Jeice needed to get his new piano moved into his flat. The two Ginyu Force members acknowledge their bromance and make plans to head out to Spacey's when this is all over. However, their plans are ruined, as Goku ruins the moment by clobbering Burter into unconsciousness. Horrified at the apparent loss of his "best mate", Jeice tells Goku that he's going to fetch Ginyu so that he can beat Goku up. He then flees the scene. Goku remarks that the encounter was enjoyable, and wonders where the fighters are, especially Freeza. A dumbfounded Vegeta cannot believe that Goku is the supposed Super Saiyan and laments his crushed dreams. Krillin admits he is amazed by Goku's new-found strength, and Goku says this is because he trained at 100x normal gravity, which causes Vegeta to swear at length. When Krillin says this explains how he killed Burter and Recoome so easily, Goku declares he doesn't want to kill them, as they are no threat to him now. Seizing the opportunity, Vegeta finishes them off instead, breaking Burter's neck and blasting Recoome. This annoys Goku, but Vegeta is unapologetic, claiming to be a "renegade for life". In the stinger, Vegeta reveals that he can play a song if he hits Burter's neck hard enough. He then proceeds to play Tetris but isn't sure what the song is called. Krillin recognizes it, but Vegeta confuses it with tetanus, which Goku then confuses with rabies. Gohan tries to correct his dad, saying that rabies is caused by being bitten by an animal with a disease. Goku ridicules his argument, saying that people eat animals, not vice versa. Cast Main Cast *Takahata101 – Super Kami Guru, Dende *Lanipator – Vegeta, Kuririn *MasakoX – Gohan, Goku *KaiserNeko – Burter, *Little Kuriboh – Freeza *Ganxingba – Jeice, Recoome *Antfish – Ginyu *Hbi2k – Nail Featuring * SaiyaJedi as Japanese Announcer Music *You Yamazaki - Sanjou!! Ginyu Tokusentai!! *Madonna - Vogue *Evil Horde - Hangarmageddon (Best version of E1M1) *Darude - Sandstorm *Shunsuke Kikuchi - Kono Yo De Ichi-Ban Tsuyoi Yatsu Running Gags *'Krillin Owned Count 13': Krillin starts foaming at the mouth after seeing Burter and Jeice's "Seizure Procedure" *Ginyu comes up with another dance. This time it is "The Dance of Solitude". *Guru makes a habit of elongating Nail's name (i.e. Naaaaaaaiiiil) *Burter's claims to be the fastest in the universe come to a head when Jeice points out that not only Ginyu and Freeza outmatch him for speed, but that Guldo could also do so by stopping time. *Guldo's status as the weakest member of the Ginyu Force is mentioned by Jeice when he recalls how Burter helped him move his piano into his flat. *Ghost Nappa makes another appearance by giving Vegeta the idea that his injuries were caused when he "fell down some stairs" after being question by Goku. This marks his final appearance before getting wished back to life in the climax of "Freeza: The Final Cut". *Goku once again mentions the Muffin Button. *Krillin once again acts alike a Space Duck, which catches Goku's attention. *Goku punches Jeice repeatedly in the face. Differences from the Original *Jeice gets punched repeatedly in the face by Goku rather than only once. This is arguably the funniest point of the episode, as Jeice keeps forgetting to dodge the attacks. Cultural References *Captain Ginyu dances to the hit single Vogue, by Madonna. This is particularly apt, as the song uses the phrase "Strike a pose", and the Ginyu Force is known for their poses. *Guru sings his own version of the 1960s Batman theme, replacing Batman with Dende. *MC Hammer's famous hit You Can't Touch This plays when Goku is battling Jeice and Burter, culminating in Goku saying "Stop! Goku Time." *The episode's title is a reference Vanilla Ice's "Ice, Ice, Baby". Specifically, the line the title parody’s is “All right stop, Collaborate and listen, Ice is back with my brand-new invention” *Goku and Vegeta's exchange of "That was not very Paragon!" and "Renegade for life." references the Mass Effect series, where the choices a player makes affects whether they are Paragon or Renegade. *The song Vegeta plays by repeatedly crushing Burter's neck is the Russian folk song "Korobeiniki", more famously known as the Tetris theme, which Krillin recognizes. Trivia *This episode is dedicated to Shaun Plunkett. *The scene shown after the Ginyu Force introduction is a direct parody of sponsorship scenes shown after show introductions in modern-day Tokusatsu series, in this case showing Dragon Ball Z Abridged is sponsored by Team Four Star Soda and Spacey's. *The line "Renegade for Life" would later be used for the title of Vegeta's video game series from TFS Gaming. *Jeice makes several Aussie references, culminating in Krillin yelling, "We get it, you're from Space Australia!" This is a reference to And They All Lived Happily Ever... Oh.... *Burter mentions Spacey's, and reminds Jeice that he still owes him a space soda. *When Recoome ask what he was apologizing for, he does not refer to himself as third person, which is the only time he does this. Category:DragonBall Z Abridged 2x11 2x11 2x11